This is a competitive renewal application for a 20 year T32 program to train postdoctoral fellows in gastrointestinal basic scientific research by 22 highly selected interdisciplinary faculty mentors drawn from the Center for Gastrointestinal Biology and Disease (CGIBD). The primary goal of this program is to develop the future academic and scientific leaders of gastroenterology by training promising clinically trained (MD, MD/PhD, DVM, DVM/PhD) and PhD postdoctoral fellows to become independent laboratory-based investigators. A diverse, extensive and integrated training program helps our trainees develop new insights into the pathogenesis of gastrointestinal diseases and perform basic and translational research to identify novel diagnostic and treatment approaches. We propose to continue supporting four postdoctoral fellows for 2 years of full time lab-based research. We recruit clinically trained research gastroenterology fellows and PhD postdoctoral fellows, with an equal distribution of clinically trained and PhD trainees. We have a comprehensive, interactive training program that integrates trainees of different backgrounds to broaden the educational experience of all participants. The effectiveness of this integrated training program is proven by results: 16 of our 18 postdoctoral trainees who have completed their T32 mentored training over the past 10 years have obtained academic positions or are currently continuing their training and both of our medical students (supplemental awards) continue their clinical training. We have filled our full complement of trainees for each year of funding with exceptionally well qualified trainees who were actively engaged in basic GI research under highly qualified mentors. Under the stable leadership of Drs. Sartor and Henning, our T32 training program has undergone continued evolution since the last competitive renewal in 2011 that has improved our ability to prepare trainees for independent research careers. We have created a cohesive program with monthly interactions among the T32 trainees and the Executive Committee, a formal research committee for all trainees, written annual progress reviews for each trainee and established an Advisory Committee for external oversight and guidance, including improved recruitment of minority background trainees. Finally, we have appointed extremely talented trainees and maintained an equal balance between clinical and PhD trainees over the past funding cycle. One graduated MD trainee from an underrepresented racial group from the current cycle is now an Assistant Professor at another institution.